1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mounting device for a cremorne lock locking a pivotal window door pivotably mounted on a window frame. More specifically, the invention relates to a mounting device for a cremorne lock for a projected or sliding out window, an opening out window and so forth.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, a cremorne lock drives a rod up and down by a lock body according to rotation of a handle to engage and disengage the rod to and from a lock receptacle. The handle, the lock body and the rod of the cremorne lock is mounted on a frame of a window door and the lock receptacle is mounted on a frame member of a window frame.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a vertical frame 1 forming the window door of a pivoted window, is provided a cross-sectional configuration having a panel mounting groove 6 by providing a panel support portion 4 on one side of depth direction (out-of-plane direction) and a panel support 5 on the other side of the depth direction, on the inner face 3 in the depth direction (out-of-plane direction) of a hollow frame body 2. A lock main body 8 is mounted within a hollow portion 7 of the frame body 2. Also, on an interior side face 9, a handle 10 is mounted. A rod 12 is mounted on the outer face in the width direction for movement there along.
A lock receptacle 15 is mounted on the inner face 14 in the depth direction of a vertical frame member 13 forming the window frame of the pivoted window. By rotating the handle 10, the lock main body 8 drives the rod 12 for movement up and down direction to engage and disengage with and from the lock receptacle.
Assuming that a width dimension a of the frame 1 is a sum of the width dimension b of the frame body 2, the width dimension c of the panel support portions 4 and 5, and the width dimension d of an exterior side projecting portion 16. On the other hand, in the conventional mounting device, the width dimension b of the frame body 2 becomes slightly greater than the width dimension e of the lock body 8.
The width dimension c of the panel support portions 4 and 5 is required a predetermined dimension in order to supply the panel. Also, the width dimension e of the lock body 8 has to be provided a given dimension in viewpoint of mechanism. Therefore, the width dimension of the frame 1 becomes large to make opening portion of the window door smaller to reduce a lighting area. Thus, the pivotal window should have smaller lighting area.